The present invention relates to a shield conductor, and a method of manufacturing a shield conductor.
Conventionally, in hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles, a wire harness routed between, for example, a battery and an inverter, or between an inverter and a motor is often routed through a metallic shield pipe. The shield pipe is arranged beneath a vehicle body floor along a front to rear direction. This shield pipe has a function of shielding an electrical wire and a function of protecting the electrical wire from debris. After being installed inside the engine compartment, the shield pipe is connected with an inverter side via a metallic braid part having flexibility, and is arranged to increase the degree of freedom of a routing direction of the wire harness. The metallic braid part has metallic wire braided in a mesh form, is placed over an end part of the metallic pipe, and is connected typically by caulking with a caulking ring. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-311699.